1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist watch case, a wrist watch with an auto time adjusting function by an electric wave, and a wrist mountable electric device case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wrist watch with an auto time adjusting function by an electric wave, in which an antenna is incorporated in its wrist watch case, has been well known. This wrist watch is configured so as to receive an electric wave including a standard time data by the incorporated antenna, pick up the standard time data from the received electric wave, and then, correct a time displayed on the wrist watch on a basis of the picked up standard time data. As described in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,657,922, the wrist watch case is made of a synthetic resin so that the wrist watch case does not prevent the antenna from receiving the electric wave.
There is a demand for reducing the entire thickness of the wrist watch with an auto time adjusting function by an electric wave. However, since the wrist watch case is formed of the synthetic resin, the reduction of the thickness of the wrist watch makes the strength of the case be reduced. In addition, the external appearance of the watch case is poor.